


Finding Her

by lasairfhiona



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	Finding Her

Finding her curled up in his bed in the middle of the day with her legs tangled in the satin sheets, was the last thing he expected. Questions raced through his mind as he went closer. Why was she here? Why *his* bed? Had something happened? Was she ill?

His breath was nothing more than a whisper against her skin as he leaned over her. "Anita."

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Asher," she said so quietly he barely heard her call his name.

Gathering his robe around him, he sat on the edge of the bed. "Is everything alright?" he asked caressing her arm.

She reached up and he felt the warmth of her fingers as she pushed his hair back and caressed the scarred side of his face. Closing his eyes, he leaned into her touch. She had never been revolted by his appearance and went out of her way to prove that to him. As she cupped the back of his neck, urging him down to her, she whispered, "I wanted you," before his lips met hers.


End file.
